


Goodbye

by Raz_McSpaz



Series: HideKane Cheater AU [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Based on some sad songs me and a friend were listening to, Cheater Au, Feels, First time writing a fanfic please be gentle, I might change some things in the near future, M/M, OOC, Rating May Change, Shiro's a hoe, Shironeki is Kaneki's twin here, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, The Kanekis are all brothers, Why Hide? Why?, Will fix that some other time, i can't write smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raz_McSpaz/pseuds/Raz_McSpaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki stared at the naked blonde in disbelief, hurt and betrayal in his gray eyes, "How could you?" He whispered, tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>"Kaneki, please! I can explain!" Hide said, as he untangled his legs from the sheets, "Please, Kaneki, just let me explain."</p><p>Kaneki's gaze turned to the white haired male that wouldn't meet his eyes before returning it to Hide, "There's nothing to explain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya peeps! This is my very first HideKane fanfic based on an idea a friend of mine and I came up with after listening to random sad songs cause, why not? If you find any errors please let me know! ^^

The soft moonlight glow peaked in through the window's opened curtains, a gentle breeze ruffling the cherry blossoms on the trees blowing some loose petals off the branches. The night was quiet save for the soft moans coming from the bed near the window. The young couple were pressed against each other, sweating limbs entangled around one another as they pressed their lips together lovingly wanting to taste each other.

“I love you, Ken.” Hide said with a smile as he looked down at his best friend, his lover.

Kaneki smiled up at Hide, he was absolutely perfect. His bright smile, his warm gentle brown eyes, his soft golden hair, everything about Hide was perfect to him. Kaneki didn't know just how he could've been so lucky to have such an amazing person like him in his life, “I love you, too.”

Smiling Hide leaned forward and kissed Kaneki softly as he thrusts into him making Kaneki moan into his mouth. Kaneki arched his back as Hide rolled his hips hitting that sweet spot again, “H-Hide…! I-I’m close..!” Kaneki moaned.

“Me too,” replied Hide with a pant, “T-together, okay?” Kaneki nodded and arched his back again as Hide gave one last thrust as they both came, he slumped down onto the bed out of breath as Hide laid down next to him and pulled him close.

Kaneki smiled and snuggled close to Hide as he kissed his head, “I really don't deserve you, Hide.” Kaneki said as he closed his eyes. Hide ran his fingers up and down Kaneki’s back, “You deserve every ounce of happiness you can get, Kaneki.” He smiled, “I'm just glad I can be the person who puts a smile on your face.”

Kaneki chuckled slightly, “Yeah, me too.” He snuggled closer to him and yawned, “I really….do love you, Hide.” And with that he went into a peaceful sleep.

Hide smiled and closed his eyes, “I love you too, Kaneki….forever and always.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's my spirit animal

“Kane-yan! Haise won't let me play in his room!” Kane sighed as he turned towards his little brother, “Why can't you play in your room, Kuro?” Kuro pulled at the hem of his shirt slightly pouting, “I just want someone to play with, Yami doesn't like playing with me,and Shiro’s still sleeping and threw a shoe at me when I tried to wake him up. I asked Haise if he could play with me since Ken-Niichan isn't here, but he's being mean.” 

Kane sighed again and smiled ruffling Kuro’s hair, “You know how Shiro is when he's sleeping, Ku-Chan. Besides I called Ken and he said that he'll be here soon.”

Kuro smiled brightly, “Really!? Is Nagachika-san coming with him?” He asked excitedly, Kane smiled and nodded which made Kuro squeal excitedly, “How in the hell can Ken wake Shiro up without getting a shoe thrown at him?” A third voice came from the stairs, “Serves you right for being mean, Skunky!” Kuro yelled at his older brother who was walking into the kitchen rubbing the side of his head, Haise glared at his little brother “Shut up, you twerp!” 

“Haise.” Kane said sternly to his black and white haired brother. Haise puffed his cheeks out and glared at Kuro before mumbling something under his breath about him being a twerp and taking a seat.

Kane sighed for the umpteenth time that morning, man being the older brother sure is hard work. Kane looked up towards the stair way as his other brother came walking down the stairs, “Hey, Yami think you can help me with these two?” He asked point over at Haise and Kuro who were bickering, “Sorry, I'm running late.” Yami said as he heading towards the front and putting on his shoes, “Bye, Harry Potter!” Haise called out, “Have fun in Hogwarts!” Yami groaned, “Shut up, Haise.” He said opening the door after he got his shoes on.

Yami opened the door to see a blonde haired male and a short black haired male who was about to knock on the door, “Hey, Nii-san” Ken greeted his bespectacled brother with a smile, “Yeah hey, sorry can't stay and chat,” Yami replied walking down the front steps and waving them off “I'll see you later.” Ken smiled and shook his head before walking inside.

“I'm home.” Ken said as he and Hide took their shoes off, Kuro ran over to them, “Ken! Nagachika-san!” Hide ruffled his hair, “Hey, little man!” He said, Ken smiled “Hi, Kuro.” “Can we go to the park today, Ken-Niichan?” The little black haired boy asked his brother, “Well, umm….” Ken looked over at Kane who just smiled and shrugged, “Please, Ken-Niichan? I did all my homework and chores!”

Hide smiled and gently nudged him, “Well? What do you say?” Ken smiled and turned to Kuro, “Sure, I don't see why not.” “Awesome!” Kuro exclaimed, “I'll go get my shoes!” And with that the little boy disappeared up the stairs.

“Speaking of shoes,” Haise said from his seat in the kitchen, “Elsa from Arendelle is still in bed.” Hide chuckled, “He's still sleeping?” “But it's almost noon.” Ken finished, he sighed.

“Ok, I'll go wake him up,” He turned to the blonde, “Wait for me here?” The blonde saluted, “Yes, sir!” Ken rolled his eyes and went upstairs. He quietly knocked on the door, “Shiro?” He called out to his twin, when he got a muffled grunt as a reply he opened the door and went inside.

Books were scattered across the floor in the middle of the room as well as some shoes which were pretty much thrown at their brothers. “Shiro.” Ken called again when the twin didn't reply, “Dude it's almost noon, it's time to wake up.” Shiro groaned, “Do I really have too?” He asked, all he got for a reply was a “yes” from his twin.

Shiro sat up with a groan and rested his forehead again Ken's shoulder, “Can I please just sleep my life away?” “No, you can't. We've got school and work.” Shiro mumbled, “I'll make sleeping my career…” Ken chuckled, “Keep dreaming, Shiro.” He got up from the bed, “C'mon, get dressed we're taking Kuro to the park.”

Shiro stared at his twin for a few minutes, let's see park equals screaming kids, screaming kids equals having to deal with annoying parents, and dealing with annoying parents equals socializing.

Shiro pulled the blankets over himself and went back to bed, fuck it he'll just sleep the day away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit this took forever! Anyways enjoy!

Shiro groaned as he sat back on the bench, he would much rather be home than be out here with a bunch of screaming kids running around. Hide sat down next to him and draped an arm around his shoulders, “C’mon, Shiro! Lighten up, it's such a beautiful day today!”

Shiro pushed Hide's arm off him, “I'd much rather be home.” But he had to admit, the day really was beautiful. The warm sun shined down as a warm, gentle breeze blew his hair away from his eyes. The smell of flowers and freshly cut grass hit him as he breathed in deeply. The sky blue sky was clear of clouds save for the colorful birds that flew by singing their cheerful songs. 

He glanced over at the blond who was smiling over at him with that annoying, overly cheerful smile of his, “You're way too happy.”

“I have to be,” Hide said smiling, “Who else is going to brighten up your days?” Shiro shrugged, “Certently not you” He said sarcastically. Hide gripped at his chest in mock hurt, “That hurt, Shiro, that hurt really bad.”

Shiro rolled his eyes and turned his gaze over at his twin who was pushing their laughing little brother on the swing.

“He's really great, isn't he?” Hide said as he looked over at Kaneki, he smiled as the gentle wind blew Kaneki's bangs off his smiling face as he pushed Kuro on the swing. Shiro looked over at Hide, he didn't know why he got a weird feeling in his stomach whenever he saw him smile like that, he looked away “I guess…” Hide chuckled and got up, he stretched and turned to Shiro with that smile, “You're great too, Shiro, even is you are a little mean.” He send him a little wink and jogged off over to the swing set, tackling his boyfriend into a hug as their laughter filled the air.

Shiro looked on from the bench, he couldn't get that weird feeling to go away. He was glad to see his brother happy and laughing with Hide, he was happy for him. He frowned, wasn't he?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaahhh!! I'm so sorry this took so long!! I thought I was gonna have it done months ago after graduating high school but apparently with how much life likes to fuck with me, I couldn't.  
> I'm just glad I had it started and was able to finish and post it.  
> I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but I hope it doesn't take as long as this one did!

Hide draped his arm around Kaneki while Shiro walked a few steps behind them as they made their way home. Shiro was glad they left the park, that way he could just lock himself in his room and think about the weird feeling in his stomach that just wouldn't go away.

“Hey, Shiro” Shiro jumped, startled at the sudden mention of his name, he looked up to see his brothers and Hide looking over at him with worried expressions.

“You okay dude? You were spacing out just now.” Hide said as he looked over at him with those bright, br-.

“I'm fine,” Shiro replied, he rubbed his chin as he averted his gaze from him, what the hell’s wrong with him? He looked up to see those eyes still on him. “You sure you're okay?” Hide asked, his usually smiling face had a look of concern as he took a step towards Shiro who in turn took a step back.

“I-I'm fine, Hide, really,” Shiro assured hating that he stuttered, he rubbed at his chin again “I just went to bed late, so I'm a bit tired is all…”

Hide raised a brow not seeming convinced but decided not to push the subject, “Alright, if you say so.” Hide walked back over to Kaneki, Shiro watched as Hide laced their fingers together and squeezed slightly as they continued to walk home. Shiro frowned, for some reason that gesture left a bitter taste in his mouth. He continued to walk a few steps behind them as they joked and laughed together. He tried to relax a bit, he kept his gaze on the ground not wanting to look at them. Shiro glanced up just as their house was coming into view before he froze in place, he watched Hide gently lift his brother’s chin before planting a soft, loving kiss to his lips. 

For the first time in his life, Shiro felt anger for his twin starting to swirl within him and make his blood boil as he smiled up at Hide like he was his whole world. 

“I'm gonna go to :Re for a bit.” He suddenly said.

He turned on his heel and made his way down the sidewalk. As he walked away he ignored his twin as he called his name.


End file.
